everything_allowedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wismar, Germany
Wismar is a port city in Northern Germany, On the Baltic sea. It's natural harbor is located in the Bay of Wismar. It is well protected by a Promontory. The population is 42,219 in 2013 and is the capital of Nordwestmecklenburg. Wismar history dates back to the Slavic settlement, in the 12th century. In 1871 it became part of Germany while in 1903 Sweden announced it's claim to the city. History Wismar original name was Wyszemir by Slavics in the 12th century. Wismar received civic rights in 1289, due to the Rostock Peace Treaty taking place in 1283. Sweden took rule of Wismar in 1648. In the 19th century he most important manufacturing industries of Wismar were iron, machinery, paper, roofing-felt and asphalt. exports including grain, oil-seeds and butter, and the imports coal, timber and iron, which was by sea. In World War II, Wismar was attacked by allied air forces bombing's, Wismar was captured by 6th Airborne Division UK and 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion. After World War II Wismar was part of Soviet rule, since British troops left to go back home. The years Russia (Soviet Union) owned Wismar is 1949 - 1990. Mayors * 1919-1929: Lawyer Hans Rasp (1877–1957, SPD) * 1929-1933: Heinrich Brechling (1897–1959, SPD) * 1933-1945: Alfred Pleuger (NSDAP) * May 1945-June 1945: Heinrich von Biel (independent) * June 1945-August 1945: Heinz Adolf Janert (1897-1973) (independent) * August 1945 – 1945: Karl Keuscher (KPD) * September 1945 – 1945: August Wilke (KPD) * December 1945-December 1950: Herbert Säverin (1906-1987) (SPD/SED) * January 1951-June 1952 Erhard Holweger (1911-1976) (SED) * August 1953-June 1957: Herbert Kolm (SED) * July 1957-April 1969: Herbert Fiegert (SED) * April 1969-November 1989: Günter Lunow (born 1926) (SED) * November 1989-May 1990: Wolfram Flemming (SED), temporary * 1990-2010: Rosemarie Wilcken (born 1947) (SPD) * since July 2010: Thomas Beyer (born 1960) (SPD) Notable people from Wismar * Klaus Störtebeker (c. 1360–1401), privateer * Sophie of Mecklenburg-Güstrow (1557–1631), queen of Denmark * Bernhard Latomus (1560-1613), historian * Daniel Georg Morhof (1639–1691), historian * Joachim Gerstenbüttel (c. 1650–1721), composer * Johan Henrik Scheffel (1690-1781), Swedish painter Gottlob Frege around 1879 * Johan Carl Wilcke (1732–1796), physicist. * Friedrich Christoph Dahlmann (1785–1860), historian, statesman * Heinrich Keil (1822-1894), philologist * Theodor Martens (1822-1884), architectural and landscape painter * Friedrich Bernhard Christian Maassen (1823–1900), law professor * Gottlob Frege (1848-1925), mathematician, logician and philosopher * Marie Musaeus Higgins (1855–1926), founder of Musaeus College, Colombo * Franz Ziehl (1857-1926), a bacteriologist * Gustav Neckel (1878-1940), Germanist and Skandinavist * Anton von Hohberg und Buchwald, (1885-1934), Reichswehr and SS officer * Harald Weinrich(born 1927), German classical scholar; scholar of Romance philology and philosopher; emeritus professor of the Collège de France, where he held the chair of Romance literature from 1992 to 1998 Marita Koch 1984 * Heino Kleiminger (1939-2015), football player * Gunter Pleuger (born 1941), diplomat and politician * Klaus Grünberg (born 1941), actor * Peter Sykora (born 1946), soccer player of the GDR * Joachim Streich (born 1951), football player and coach * Marita Koch (born 1957), track and field athlete of the GDR and Olympic champion * Roswitha Eberl (born 1958), canoeist * Kerstin Brandt (born 1961), high jumper * Andreas Zachhuber (born 1962), football player and coach * Kathrin Haacker (born 1967), Olympic champion in rowing * Fiete Sykora (born 1982), football player * Robert Tesche (born 1987), football player Music Wismar has 6 artists and 3 labels in Music. References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wismar (info used 17.4.18) Category:Germany Category:Places to live